<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven minutes in Sabertooth by Jess81</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199781">Seven minutes in Sabertooth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess81/pseuds/Jess81'>Jess81</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess81/pseuds/Jess81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a request from be_dazzled06 (go check her works)</p><p>She wanted Rogue and Minerva to play seven minutes in heaven...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rogue Cheney/Minerva Orland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seven minutes in Sabertooth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why Sting did this to him ? It was the white dragon slayer birthday and of </p><p>course they had to play spin the bottle paired with seven minutes in heaven. He</p><p> mentally rolled his eyes. You wouldn’t believe he just turned twenty. And to</p><p> think he helped him going into the closet with Yukino ! When the bottle was</p><p> spinning he used his shadow to make sure it landed on her. Seven minutes with</p><p> the white haired mage was a very nice gift he thought. That was why he didn’t</p><p> understand why he would do that. To make the bottle land on…</p><p>Minerva : I must have lost my mojo if the door is more interesting than me.</p><p>Rogue : *he turned to her* Sorry.</p><p>Minerva : You’re nervous.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>Minerva : *she raised an eyebrow* I’m not pretty enough for you ?</p><p>Rogue : Of course not ! I think you are gorgeous.</p><p>That was true. Before her return to Sabertooth she painted her face with a deep</p><p> red lipstick and blue eyeshadow. Now she chose a lighter make up and she</p><p> looked her age. Her features were softer. She could still be ruthless though.</p><p> That was what he appreciated most about her. </p><p>Minerva : Then relax *she wrapped her arms around his neck*</p><p>Her closeness made his heart beat faster. He looked down at her lips.</p><p>Minerva : Time is ticking, dragon slayer.</p><p>He decided to stop thinking and kissed her. Her lips were soft and she didn’t</p><p> hesitate to respond to his kiss. He bit her mouth carefully with his fangs. She</p><p> moaned and opened her mouth. He touched her tongue with his and when she</p><p> pulled him closer he french kissed her. She smelled and tasted so good that he</p><p> almost felt dizzy. He broke away from her mouth and left butterfly kisses on</p><p> her  neck. He sucked behind her ear.</p><p>Minerva : Ohhh Rogue…</p><p>Rogue : *he snapped out of it and pulled away* Sorry, I went too far.</p><p>Minerva : *she rolled her eyes* I never realized you were such a prude *she took a couple of steps towards the door*</p><p>Rogue : *he placed his hand on her stomach* Who are you calling a prude ?</p><p>Minerva : *she smirked* You.</p><p>He spinned her around and gently pushed her against the wall. She was trapped</p><p> between his arms. His eyes stared at her with such intensity she felt heat</p><p> dropping in her lower belly. She wondered if he could sense she was getting</p><p> horny.</p><p>Rogue : I’ll show you *he kissed her roughly*</p><p>She gladly kissed him back. He opened her shirt and threw it away. Her bra</p><p> followed shortly.</p><p>Minerva : Damn…</p><p>He chuckled and kissed down her chest. She closed her eyes enjoying herself.</p><p> He took a nipple in his mouth and sucked which earned him a low whimper</p><p> from her. He kept going. In the back of his mind he knew they could get</p><p> caught.  The door wasn’t locked after all. Any minute someone could walk in.</p><p> The  thought was arousing. He felt his pants tightening.</p><p>Minerva : Much better.</p><p>Rogue : *he looked at her* I’m not done.</p><p>She smirked when he pulled her skirt up and ripped off her undie. </p><p>Rogue : Sorry but we don’t have much time.</p><p>Minerva : I know.</p><p>He caressed her thighs sending shivers through her. She gasped when he</p><p> reached her core and slid a finger inside her.</p><p>Rogue : *low voice* Are you pleased, Milady ?</p><p>Minerva : *she groaned* Yes.</p><p>He pumped and she let out a few whimpers.</p><p>Rogue : Shhh….</p><p>Minerva : Easy for you to say.</p><p>He chuckled and added a finger. She gripped on him because her legs were</p><p> weak. </p><p>Minerva : I uhhh….I don’t want to come like that….</p><p>Rogue : I was hoping you’d say that *he pulled his fingers out*</p><p>Minerva : You still have your clothes on.</p><p>Rogue : I don’t think we have much time. I’ll be butt naked another time.</p><p>Minerva : Cocky of you to think there will be another time.</p><p>Rogue : Trust me on that one *he made her turn around*</p><p>Her back was facing him. She heard him undoing his pants and bit her lower lip</p><p> in anticipation. Their hearts were beating fast. He closed the space between</p><p> them and slid in her.</p><p>Minerva : Ohhh….</p><p>He placed a hand over her mouth to quiet her moans and started to move.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The others were waiting for them.</p><p>Orga : It’s been more than seven minutes.</p><p>Sting : *he shrugged* They probably need more time.</p><p>Orga : Time for what ? They’re probably just talking.</p><p>Rufus : I’m on Orga’s side. Rogue is too serious for funny business.</p><p>Orga : Only one way to find out *he turned to the master*</p><p>Sting : What ?</p><p>Orga : Mind listening to the closet ?</p><p>He hesitated. He didn’t want to pry but he was sure they were just kissing. He</p><p> leaned his head in the door’s direction and focused. His eyes got wide and he</p><p> felt his face heating up. Rogue was a brother to him and it was very awkward </p><p>to  hear such erotic sounds ! </p><p>Orga : So ?</p><p>Sting : *he scratched his ear* You know what ? I must have something in my ear. Can’t hear anything *he chuckled*</p><p>No one believed him but they dropped the topic. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later on they all gathered to go to bed. They decided to clean the room the next</p><p> morning. </p><p>Yukino : *she whispered* I didn’t know you could blush this hard.</p><p>Sting : I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.</p><p>Yukino : Bad liar *she slapped his butt and walked away*</p><p>He licked his lips slowly. He was so getting laid tonight. Rogue didn’t pay</p><p> attention to them. He looked at the teeth mark on his hand. She had bitten him</p><p> when she orgasmed. He smiled remembering that moment. He was sure they</p><p> would have sex again. Again and again. He went to bed and closed his eyes</p><p> letting his mind drift to what happened in the closet. He frowned and sat up.</p><p> Did he just hear...He focused and groaned. Sting and Yukino were going at it</p><p> like rabbits. He lied down again and placed a pillow over his head trying to</p><p> block the sounds. Damn you Sting !!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>